My new life
by emmettsgirl65
Summary: Young vamp Ava gets in a lil trouble with the volturi but aro wants to keep her alive because of her power so they send her to live with the cullens till shes more mature
1. Prolunge

As I sit in the first class seat on my way to live in Italy. See im a younge vampire i was changed and the age of ten. And since then ive recently gotten my self in trouble so Aro sent Dimitri to bring me to live with them in Italy. Apparently Aro just wants to ensure that im safe and out of trouble. But I know he just wants to see if the rumors were true.

You see im a nomad and have traveled the world since ive been changed. But my creator was killed when i was a nomad I never did learn his name. And as I traveled ive come across many vamps with special powers and ive learned that i can copy the powers as long as their around. I lost control the first couple of times and stories have spread. So im guessing they've spread to the Volturi.

And now im kinda of excited to go ive heared about all of the powers the Volturi gaurd have. So when i arrive in volterra i will be a shield, tracker, mind reader, and many others that i have not heard of yet. But I am hoping that they make me go live with the Cullens ive heard of their many powers.

_OK this is just the proluge but i will be updating soon. I need some name ideas for some other charecters so review and give me some ideas please._


	2. Aros note

My dearest friend Carlisle

Im sorry to do this but i dont know who else to turn to. I have a younge vampire on my hands she was changed wen she was only ten when her parents died in a fire and she was on the verge of death. But anyways I need you to watch her for a few years intill shes mature enought to put on my gaurd. But I must warn you about her powers they are unlike any ive seen she can copy the powers of any vamp around her. And im thinking humans that will have a power when changed but thats just a thery.

I send her to you because your coven other than mine has the most powerful gifts and i need our younge one to learn how to control all the powers at once. I will be sending Jane and Alec for the first year to ensure that everything goes smothly. I expect Jane and Alec to go to school so they may blend in. But im Afraid Ava is still to younge a newborn to go to school. I also expect younge Ava to try your animal way of life. Just let Jane and Alec eat what they want so they dont rip your head off.

Love Aro

Ps: I advise you to not piss off Ava shes to powerful

Pss: Also dont piss off Jane

Psss: Jane will be on her best behavior

Pssss: dont let Ava drink human blood

Psssss: Ava is only a month and is in trouble with us so be careful


	3. The cullens

Carlisle's prov

"Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice dinning room now" I said in a normal voice knowing they could all here me perfectly. The first to enter the room was Alice who probably sp this in a vision. Then Edward walked in followed by everyone else. Edward looked annoyed because i was blocking my thoughts. Alice of course was bouncing up and down.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"Edward just have a seat you'll find out with everyone else." As everyone took a seat i pulled out the letter so that everyone could see it. after i got the letter out everyone was seated so i began. " Okay so today i got a letter from the Volturi" I said and took a short pause to see every ones expression. They all looked shocked but who could blame them the Volturi means trouble. "So... Aro wants us to watch over a young newborn named Ava who was changed at the age of ten. Her powers are enormous so you need to keep the emotions, and your thoughts at a minimum."

"Wait shes an empath and a mind reader" Jasper asked.

"Not exactly she can copy powers as long as their in the same area as her. Which means she can get visions to."

"Carlisle have you ever heard of such a power?" Rosalie spoke up for the first time.

"No but this is what she has" I said and dismissed evryone to go about their buisness.

Rosalie's prov

A ten year old vamp thats only a couple of monthes old. Aww i will finaly have the daughter i always wanted. Wait when does she arrive we have so much to do we have to get a whole new wardrobe for her, we have to set up her room. Well thats Esme's expertice there. I need to get Alice so we can go shopping befor it gets to late.

"Alice get your coat we have to go shopping. Esme while were out we'll get things for Ava's room then we can set it up when we get back." I called out knowing very well they could hear me.

Alice's prov

I heard Rosalie say were going shopping my favorite pass time. well i better get ready. I ran down stairs where i would find Rosalie waiting for me.

I ran strait past her and to Emmetts jeep.

"Why are we taking Emmetts car?" Rosalie asked.

"because if were getting furnitur we need a big trunk. Wait maybe we shuld take two cars. Dont you think we shuld? ok u take your car i'll take emmetts" I said befor she had a chance to respond i got in the car and sped away.

Emmett's prov

Alice stole my jeep. Why on earth would Alice take my jeep their only going shopping. What could they br buying that they need two cars.

"Carlisle Alice stole my jeep." I yelled out so he could here me.

"Emmett are u paying for the car?" He asked.

"Um no"

"Then alice didnt steal it she borrowed it with permission from Rosalie"

* * *

Ok i just had to the emmett thing lol ik i didnt get to all of their provs and missed esmes and edwards but ya next ch will be out soon thnk for all of u who hav been readin and i had so much trouble not putting this in txt for cuz it almost ended up like that lol i txt to much well pleaz review and thnk again


	4. The first meeting

Ava's prov

I finally made it to Volteera but Aro said i wouldn't be staying with them. I was being shipped off to some rainy place called Forks with a coven who drink animal blood. But at least their sending Jane and Alec with me and the coven i'm going to i hear is very powerful. So at least i will be able to reck so havoc on the small town.

Well great now i'm being called forward in front of the counsil to pass gudjment on me and my powers Caius is sayin that since i technacally am a immortal child that i shouldn't live. But Aro is fighting against him saying that im to powerful to kill and that i can be trusted to learn to control my bloodlust and join the Volturi one day. And since Aro's vote counts the most what he says goes so now i have three years to show that i can be trusted. And if i prove untrustworthy they will kill me but if i prove trustworthy i will live five more years with the cullens befor i can be part of the Voturi.

Well during the meeting i decided to have some fun with my powers and started shocking Caisus. After awhile it got boring 'cuz he wasn't even flinching. He must have built up an immunity to it after all these years.

"Ava" Aro called and motioned for me to come over. So i got up from where i was sitting and walked over to him. He put out his hand for me to take but i know he just wants to read my mind. "Why can i not hear you?" he question.

"That would be your little sheild over there." i said incling my head to her.

"Oh well ok will you promise me that u wont do anything bad?"

"Sure Aro anything for you" i said sarcasticly.

Three hours later

* * *

Finally we made it to Seattle. I was so bored on the plane ride i resorted to actaully eating the disgusting human food mainly since Jane said not to. Anyway i spent the rest of the ride in the bathroom throwing it up. I came back out twice only to hear Jane say "i told you so" so i blinded here with Alecs gift.

Well now were running all the way to Forks which only took bout five minutes and it was fun to fell the wind in my hair. Well as soon as we stepped foot in Forks caught the Cullens sent and shot off like a rocket leaving Jane and Alec in my dust.

I was the first to make it to the Cullens house only to be greated by a bouncing little pixie. She had yellow eyes with short spicky black hair. By the look of her im guessing this is Alice.

"Ava!!" She squealed running over to huge me but soon let go when i just stood there frozen.

"Hi Alice i said trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Hi.... Do you want to see your room... Wait wheres Jane and Alec you didnt hurt them did you?" She asked

" No their fine i just beat their buts im a really fast runner" I stated then the wind blew past my face and the smell hit me like a bombshell. there was a human in the house. I hissed and in a flash everyone was outside. Including the human.

"Ava calm down someone" said but i wasnt paying attention.

I got into a crouch and started my advance on the human. but what i noticed and made me stop for a second was that she wasnt scared actually she was staring up at the boy that spoke earlyier. On here face was love and adoration but how could a human not be afraid of our kind its just wierd and plain stupid. As i sprand forward so did two other vamps. One was big and muscular and the other was tall with blond hair.

I was pushed up against the side of the house ready to tear their heads off from stopping my attack. The blond one most be the empath because i felt waves of calm coming off of him. As i started to calm down the burn in my throat died to. I was finally sane enough to face the family and i realized that i could read everyones mind. Eddward was trying to figure out what was going through my mind so apparently he cant read me which is strange. Then i turned to the human and i couldnt read her so she must be a sheild let me ask and find out.

"Edward can you read her mind?"I asked and he looked at me confused.

"No can you?"

"Nope she will be one strong sheild when you change her i can tell you that. Thats why you cant read my mind hers is stong enought that i can pick it up." I explain "Let me try something Bella tell me if you feel any pain" I said then shocked her like Jane does. "Anything?" I asked.

"No what were you trying to do?"

"I was using Janes power on you but u just merly deflected it which is interesting. I would like to try more on you later if thats ok?"

Edward growled "only with proper supervision"

* * *

Srry for the long wait for this chapter but i was on vacation with the family and i can see there is alot of u guys reading this so please please please review i only have two with like over 100 hits and need the reviews


	5. AN on my grammar

**A/N Ok there has been a couple of people complaining about my grammar and how they cant understand some of what im trying to say so if one of you volunteers I will happyly send you the new chapters and you can revise it. But if no one volunteers and people keep complaining bout my grammar i will stop this story so if you want to see this continue either review and say you will revise my chapters or stop complaining bout my grammar.**


	6. Already breaking things

Edwards Prov

I sat in the living room with Bella on my lap. Everyone was waiting for the new vamp to come. Her name is Ava and shes a newborn and very powerful so we all have to be careful around her. Sad thing is shes only ten and has no family or any memory of her prior life. Aro said she should be around us as much as possible because she needs to learn how to use so many powers at once.

Alice got overly excited when she had a vision that the girl would arive in five minutes so she went to wait out on the front steps. As soon as Ava came through the forest Alice jumped up and went over to hug her. But when Ava didnt hug Alice back Alice backed away. Thats when everyone else came outside.

Ava took one sniff of the air around her and spun her head in my direction. I tried to pick up on her thoughts but couldnt. The next thing i knew she lounged forward and barred her teeth. Once we restrained her reason started to dawn across her face. She asked a couple of questions and explained why i couldnt read her mind or Bella's. Apparently Bella is a sheild that is strong enough for a vamp to copy her power even though shes still human.

Finally me and Bella had some alone time. We were up in my room on the bed i put in a month ago. When we had made our all to messed up agrrement saying that we will get married if i have sex with Bella while shes still human.

Well now were just up here making out and i reluctantly pulled away when we started to cross some of the bounderies that were set up for Bellas safty. And as soon as i pulled away Bella groaned i just gave her a knowing smile.

* * *

Ava's Prov

After nearly attaking the human she and the guy whoes name is Edward went upstairs to his room. I could hear their breathing getting heavier. And when I looked inside his mind I saw them laying on a big bed making out. How could he restrain his bloodlust enough to restrain himself in front of her?

I put those thoughts aside and decided to make friend.

"Hey Alice" I said coming up from behind her.

"Hey Ava. Oh do you want to see your room! It's all ready for you stocked with clothes and everything!" She said not even waiting for my answer just dragging me along side of her. I could of easily shook her off but i was trying to be nice so I put and a fake smile and just nodded my head.

"My room is the attic! An Attic seriously!?" I questioned Alice befor she even opened the door.

"Calm done Ava you havent even seen the inside yet" She said opening the door.

The inside was amazing. The walls were painted in black and purple stips. The bed frame was black with purle sheets and black and purple pillows on it. The dressor was purple with black knobs on it. The floor had a simple black rug on. And the was anothe dressor that was black and had a purple mirror on it. I ran over to one of the dressors and yacked the drawer open in side it was filled with clothes. I decided it was time to clean up.

"Wheres the bathroom?"

She pointed to a door i walked inside and the bathroom was the same colors as my room and it was perfect. I walked over to the purple shower and turned on the hot water.

When i got out i blow dried my hair and straitened it. Once that was done i walked out to find some clothes to wear. I came across a black mini skirt and a blue tank. As soon as i was changed i walked back in the bathroom to put my hair up in a ponytail. When i looked in the mirror i relized that since i became a vampire i actually have curves and boobs that i didnt have before.

Once i was all clean and dressed i decided to grace everyone with my pesence. I ran all the way down stairs only to slam into a big muscilar dude who i heard earlier was Emmett. With the force of the impact Emmett went flying across the room and into the wall. As he stepped away from the wall it crumbled down.

"What was that?" A women called from the floor above us.

"Sorry that was my fault I was watching where i was going and slammed into Emmett and he went flying into the wall." I called back explaing only for her to come downstairs to access the damage. "I... um I'm really sorry bout that." I said still apolagizing.

"It's ok sweetie it's nothing that cant be fixed" She said in a loving voice reminding me of my own mother.


	7. My story

Emmett's prov

I started to walk up to my room to meet Rosalie for the night when something or someone ran into me and sent me flying across the room and into the wall. When I stepped away from the wall there was a huge dent in it. I turned aroun to see what happened just as Esme called down to ask what was happening.

I then realized that Ava was the reason that I flew across the room. Esme came running down to see how much damage there was. Ava felt so bad that she kept saying sorry. Esme was trying to call her down and reasure her that it was fine. But her being a newborn her emotions took control and she ran up to her room. You culd hear her sobbing all the way downstairs. I felt so bad.

Jasper walked in then. "Where was all that sad emotion coming from? That was worse than what Edward felt like when he left Bella. Wait Bella didnt break up with him or something?"

"Jasper calm down no Bella didnt break up with Edward. How could you think something like that?" I asked.

"Sorry. Then where was all that emotion coming from?"

"Ava. And i dont have time to explain I have to go talk to her." I said runnung up the stairs to her room. When i realized ive never seen the inside of her room the girls kept it a secret while working on it. I knocked on the door. "Ava can i come in?"

"No go away i want to be left ALONE!" She said screaming the last word.

"Please Ava it wasnt your fault i should have watched where i was going."

"No Emmett it was my fault i was careless and let the power of running over take me i shouldnt of let it get to me like that!" She said it over toke her what on earth could that mean.

"Wait what do you mean the running over took you? That dosent make sence."

"Come in and take a seat ill explain what i mean" She said so listened and sot on the puple computer chair next to her black desk. Man theres a lot of purple and black in here.

Ava's prov

Emmett decided to come check on me. And i slipped about the running over taking me so now i have to explain about it.

"Well Emmett first you have to promise me you wont tell anyone about this conversation." I waited for a response he just meerly nodded his head so i continued. "Well when i first woke up and felt the burn in my throat i knew what i had become. See my Father had turned out to be a vampir and he was changed when i was born. So i had always known about them. I lived with my father and he watched me. He decided it was to dangerouse to send me to school afraid i might slip and say something so he home schooled me. One day our home was invaded by a powerful vampire who we had thought was our friend. My father had no choice but to change me. I went though one day of agonizing pain. I woke up and ran as far as i could and as fast as i could. I then realized that i could run faster than the speed of light. And when ever i run faster than it i turn into light you guys can still see me but i cant see or hear you i can just see the landscap and whats ahead. So when i said i let the speed over take me thats what i meant." I said taking a deep breath. I looked over at Emmett and he was just staring at me with a smile on his face. "What?" I asked.

Emmetts prov

Finally someone faster than Edward.

"So that would make you the fastest vampire alive right?"

"Yup thats correct." She confirmed. I just kept smiling at her. "What?" She asked again.

"I need a favor." I said with an evil grin on my face.

* * *

Ok i know its kinda short but its a filler chapter. Next chapter will be Emmetts favor. It shuld be up sometime today. Pleaz pleaz pleaz review it dosent take that long


	8. The favor, The bet, and the race

Emmett's prov

"I need you to challange Edward to a race. So that I can place a huge bet on you and get a lot of money." I excitedly whispered in her ear.

"Ok Emmett as long as u give me half of your winnings." She said.

"Ok you drive a hard bargin but deal. How much do you think I should bet?"

"I think you should bet six thousand. 'Cause ive been watching you and Jasper he will up you in hopes Edward will win." Wow Ava has been observant.

"That is a nice bet. Well you should go challenge him before he catches on."

Ava's prov

Emmett told me to go challange Edward to a race so that he could win some money. But I told him he had to give me half his winnings. Ha the fool fell for it. Well now im on my way down to Edwards room. I knocked on the door.

"Edward are you in there?" I asked through the door.

"Ya Ava what do you want?" He asked opening the door.

"Well I heard you were the fastest vamp in the house and I thought I would challange you to a race so we could bond." I explained putting on an innocent smile.

_'dude is she seriouse shes a ten year old who thinks she can beat me in a race' _He thought in his head.

"Well for your information I happen to be a very fast ten year old" I said with an attitude.

"Fine I will race you" Yes this is gonna get fun.

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle come to Edwards room really quick," I yelled and waited for everyone to arrive. Once everyone was in the room I started "Ok so i challenged Edward to a race and thought we needed an audience and a judge. Esme would you mind being the judge?"

"Sure thing Ava. I would love to be a judge." Esme said.

"Hey what about me? I wanna be a judge to!" Squealed alice.

"Fine you can be a judge. So the rules are run to Forks High around the school once and come back here and we will meet in the garage. Ok?" I explained.

"Ok sounds fair." Edward said.

"Six thousand says Edward loses." I heard Emmett place his bet.

"Do you really think Edward will lose?" Jasper asked.

"No but I want to give Ava a shot." Emmett smothly lied his way out of that one.

"Fine ten thousand says Edward wins."

"Come on you two stop gambling and lets go" I yelled at them. And the started to follow ashamed that I caught them placing bet on and against me.

Down in the garage Alice stapped in front of us with a flag and said "On your mark get set go" And with that i was off like a rocket leaving Edward in my dust. I Got lost once but still managed to make it back to the house in less that thirty seconds.

When I walked through the door they all gasped all but Emmett. "Sorry guys I would have been back sooner but I got lost." I explained.

"Bella what do you mean sooner you werent even gone for a minute." Alice said jumping up from her seat. "How did you get back so fast you most have cheated or something."

"Alice calm down i didnt cheat I will explain how I got back here so fast when Edward gets here.

In the background I heard Emmett whisper to Jasper, "You owe me ten thousand bro" Jasper groaned but left for a minute and was back with a huge wad of cash.

Two minutes later Edward made it back only to gap when he saw me standing there.

"What how did you get here so fast. Did you cheat or something?" He asked accusingly.

"No Edward I did not now sit down and catch your breath while I explain to you and the others."

"Hard to believe you when i cant read your mind." He mumured and that pissed me off so i let down the sheild and replayed the race letting him know that I ran full course.

That made him believe and shut up so I explained everything that I told Emmett. When I was done Emmett walked up to me and handed me half his winnings.

* * *

Ok that was the favor the bet and the race next chapter will be everyones reaction to the new info. Review pleaz and i will update sooner


	9. Alice and new powers

Avas prov

Haha now i have five thousand dollars just for winning a race. Wow now Edwards off sulking about how a ten year old new born beat him at his own game. Well it serves him right hes so cocky sometimes it disgusting. I mean how would you feel if you went from being the fastest in the house to being second fastest after losing a race to the new girl. My pride would be squashed for a while.

Hmmm.... I wonder what i can do with the money. Maybe I'll have Jasper take me shopping. I know what your thinking why not have Alice take you? Well one because our tastes are to different. I mean all the things she got me are to girly and modest for me. I know it sounds weird me still being a child and all but I like to show off more skin the im supposed to. Its to late to go tonight so I will ask him now and we can go in the morning.

"Hey Jasper?" I called before he was anle to leave the garage.

"What is it Ava?"

"Well i was wondering if tomarrow you can take me to Seattle to take me shopping?"

"Sure. But wouldnt you rather have Alice take you?"

"Not really. But if you dont want to go i can ask Alice......" I said trailing off.

"No thats ok I'll go with you."

"Ok great thank!" I said walking out of yje garage and headed up to my room when Alice pulled me aside.

"Whats this I see of you and Jasper in the mall without mr." She said with a pout on her face.

"Alice its just that out taste in clothes are different."

"Ava please please please let me go I promise I will behave and let you get what you want with out a complaint!" She promised.

"Fine you can come let me just let Jasper off the hook. Jasper you dont have to come tomarrow Alice got to me." I called in to the garage. "Ok I'm going to my room now" I let the speed take me then and was in my room in less than a second.

I spent the rest of the night pondering over things. I know I'm not supposed to go to school but if I'm able to go to a huge mall full of human i should be able to hand school. Wait that gives me an idea maybe I can convince Carlisle to let tomarroe be a trial run to see if I can handle school and if I pass I can enroll in school.

With that idea I ran down to Calisles study. Without even knocking Carlisle called for me to come in so I did.

"Ava what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well if you havent heard yet I'm going to the mall in the morning with Alice." I sat waiting for him to respond.

"Ya I have heard that but what do you need from me?"

"Well I was wondering if I could go to school? Before you say anything hear me out. I was thinking that if I can handle being in a mall all day with tons of humans around I could handle school. So I was wondering if tomarroe can be a test and if I pass you can let me go to school on monday."

'Well Ava that is an interesting test and I think your right. But might I ask why do you want to go to school so bad?"

"Well I never had real friends or interacted with anyone but my dad when I was human and I feel like because of that I'm missing something in my life." I explained to him.

"Well I get what your saying but never experianced that so I guess if all goes well tomarroe you may go to school."

"Ok thank you Carlisle this means so much to me!" I squealed as i walked out of his study and walked downstairs.

When I was downstairs I saw Emmett playing a video game and decided to have some fun.

"Het Emmett do you wanna are wrestel?" I asked him and I swear at the mention of arm wrestel his face lit up like a christmas tree.

"Sure Ava if you think you can handle it."He said.

"Em of course I can handle it. Your speaking to the vamp who beat Edward on a race." I pointed out.

"True" He said walking over to the tanle and setting his elbow on it. So I did the same and put my hane in his.

"1...2...3" And with that he put all his force in trying to push my hand down. He started to get it down a litle so i pushed against his hand. Not even pushing his hand down a litle! After about five minutes we had an audience and Emmett finallt pushed my had down on the table.

"Haha I beat you!" Emmett taunted and my anger shot up like a rocket. As soon as he opened his mouth to say another word flames burst out around me not touching me but close enough that to others it would look like i was on fire. After five seconds Jasper sent out a huge wave of calm that helped me calm down enough for the flames to leave. I looked around and everyone was in a state of shock.

"Ava what just happened?" Carlisle was the first to speak a coherent thought.

"I don't know thats never happened before. The last thing that i thought before I burst into flames was that Emmett was being a sore winner and I was getting pissed at his tauntings." I informed them.

"I think we just uncovered a new power of yours." He said pratically gleaming with excitment. "I wonder if you throw some of that fire in need of attack." He ushered me outside. "Emmett come here I need you to make her angry again."

"Come on Ava I cant believe your a newborn and can't beat me. Haha. Your face lookes funny. Ava! Owe it hurts. Ava what are you doing to me. Ava... ouch stop it." Emmett rambled on as I continued to get pisssed and thought how funny it would be to see Emeetts limbs in a pile. " Owe Ava that was my hand. Wait how did you do.... ouch.... that? Your not even touching me. Owe." And the next thing I knew Emmett was scattered everywhere.

"Oh my God what have I done."


	10. What have I done

"oh no, oh no, oh no what have I done?" I mumbled over and over again. I did this for five minutes finally realilizing that someone was trying to call me.

"Ava..... Ava!!" Carlisle yelled.

"Huh... What... When... Where..." I mumbled.

"Lower your anger your the only one reason why hes not putting himmself back together." Carlisle told me and I tried so hard to stay calm finally letting Jaspers calming affect me. I looked around to see Emmetts limbs crawling torwards his head attaching themselvs back together. When he was finally together I let out the breath that i was holding in and I felt tears stream down my face.

"Emmett I am so sorry," I sobbed faintly wondering how I was able to cry in the first place. "Why do I have tears? How can I have tears?" The tears decided to continue down my face. After ten minutes I finally stopped crying.

"How was that possible?" Jasper whispered to Edward.

"I can fuckin hear you assholes I'm still a vampire!!!" I shrieked.

"Ava keep calm we don't want anything else happening." Carlisle tried to soothe me into keeping my anger down.

"I'm going to my room. Night everyone." I said walking away getting a chorus of nights behind me.

I ran inside and up the stairs at my top speed. I got up there and felt really exhausted. I looked through my drawers to find bed clothes and found purple shorts and a black tank top. I laid in bed wishing that I could sleep again like I used to when I was human and The next thing I knew I was dreaming.

* * *

_Edwards pov_

'Edward can you go check on Ava she seemed pretty upset?' Carlisle asked in his mind.

"Sure Carlisle." I said and walked in to the house. I ran up the stairs to Avas room to find her in her bed. I walked next to her bed to find her doing something that you wouldnt see a normal vampire doing; sleeping. "Carlisle" I said loud enough that he could hear outside. Carlisle ran up here along with everyone else.

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked.

"Look shes sleeping," I whispered and heard a chorus of 'aww's' and 'how sweet's.'

"Ok everyone lets leave her be shes had a long day," Carlisle said as he left the room and everyone followed.

* * *

_Avas pov_

"Ava wake up" A excited little pikie yelled.

"Ugh" I mumbled rolling over wishing I could go back to sleep.

"Ava get your ass out of bed!" She yelled.

"Alice what the hell! Can't you just let me rest for more than five minutes please I'm worn out."

"Five minutes I'm sorry to let you down honey but you've been asleep for five hours."

"Well then let me sleep for five more hours."

"Come on Ava its not even natural for a vampire to sleep." She yelled.

"Alice why did you wake her up!" Esme called up to us.

"Because she promised we could go shopping today." Alice yelled back.

"Well you didn't need to wake her up at six in the morning."

"Six alice that was the best nights sleep Ive ever had Im going back to sleep. Wake me in another five hours. And Im not in the mood to go shopping today; not after what happened last night." I said as alice let out a scream of frustration and left the room.

* * *

**I am so srry for the long wait for the update but i was busy with school and everything. You know being a freshman in highschool is hard. lol Ill update sooner this time with winter break coming up soon. my birthdays next week im finally turning 14 wish me luck.**

** till next time.**

** emmettsgirl**


	11. Contemplations

Dear Aro,

Some news on young Ava. Her powers are developing wonderfully, we have discovered some new powers that will please you greatly. I think that one day she will be the most powerful vampire alive maybe even more powerful then your whole coven combined.

So we have discovered that when you get her angry enough she bursts into flames and is able to tear a vampire apart with her mind. I think that if we work with her more she will be able to control these new powers and use them without making her angry.

We have also found out that she can produce real tears and actually sleep. I will be working with her to see if she has retained anymore of her human traits.

Also I want to run one thing by something by you. Alice will be taking Ava to the mall sometime in the next week. Ava has come to me and asked if the trip to the mall can be some sort of a test if you will. She asks that if she is able to control her blood lust at the mall if she will be able to go to school. Let me know what you think of this propostition so that I may enroll her in school.

I will keep you posted maybe every week or so.

~Carlisle

* * *

**Carlisles pov**

After reading through the note to Aro again, I realized one important thing that I would never tell Aro. I think Ava is able to have any power her little mind desires. I'm planning on making little work shops for her to help control her power.

Telling Aro about this power will make him even more interested in Ava, and we don't need an unexpected visit from the Volturi. As of right now Bella and Edward have decided to postpone their wedding for a year. They want to make sure that Ava is settled in and over her blood lust before we have a bunch of humans around the house. Because its being put off that means the longer Bella stays human.

"CARLISLE" I heard Emmett yell from outside my door.

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked as he walked through the door.

"My arm hurts."

"Come here let me look at it." With that he walked next to my desk. As he came closer holding his arm close to his chest I could tell right away that it was swollen. "Tell me if this hurts," I told his as I pressed on his arm.

"Ouch. Calisle." He yelled.

"Ok I think Ava broke your arm, I'm going to put it into a splint for the night. With your vampire healing you should be fine in the morning. Come back her at around ten in the morning and I'll check you out then." I explained.

After I put the splint on he walked out of the room. As he was walking down the stairs I heard him mumbling about not being able to fight Jasper tonight.

* * *

**Esmes pov**

Poor Ava she was so upset about hurting Emmett that she even started to cry. I have never in my years heard of a vampire crying or even sleeping for that matter. Ava in a few years will end up being the most powerful vampire around.

To bad she will only be with us for a few years shes so sweet and kind hearted. And being part of the Volturi changes people it makes them more sadistic more evil. Thats no place for a child to be its not a place for anyone.

Watching Ava sleep is so peacful, she looks so innocent and fragile. She doesn't look like a vampire with numerous powers. Seeing her cry and sleep make me wonder how many human abilities she has. It makes me wonder if she will grow, if she will ever hit puberty. Becoming a vampire has made her more curvy than most ten year olds more like she was thirteen.

I never thought we would add a new vampire to our coven before Bella, but I already love Ava as if she were my own. Having a child around makes me miss the one that I lost when I was human. It makes me wish that I was able to have a kid.

* * *

**Ok I know I haven't updated in awhile but I just lost the inspiration for this story. I actually almost deleted it thats how bad it got. I think for a little while I feel into depression. I wasn't myself on the inside. I cried myself to sleep some night but I still had to act normal around my parents and family.**

**But I'm back and I'm trying to get back into my stories. I need some suggestions on how many human traits you want Ava to have. Next chapter will be the mall with alice tell me if there is anything you want to see in the next chapter and I will try to update later on in the week.**

**emmettsgirl65**


End file.
